Revenge of the Dark Lord
by Bobsayshello
Summary: Post-epilogue. We all know the epilogue. But do you wonder what Harry's kids do at Hogwarts? What if Fenrir Greyback brings back the most loyal follower of Voldemort? What will Harry's kids do? Will I ever stop asking questions? First fic. Please read and review. Flames will be turned into freshly baked cookies! ON HIATUS DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

19 years have passed since the fall of Voldemort. One of his most loyal followers, Fenrir Greyback, was wandering the woods right outside Hogwarts. He was one of the few followers who was not imprisoned in Azkaban. It was September 1st, students would be arriving at Hogwarts very soon. Fenrir was tired of just prowling around, he wanted fresh meat!

Sadly, he knew he couldn't, otherwise the Ministry of Magic would be on his tail, with Harry Potter, the head Auror, in the lead. He was kicking around some leaves, wishing there was someway to bring back the Dark Lord. But Fenrir knew he couldn't, for his soul had been split so much, that he could never come back. His only hope would to bring back the Dark Lord's most faithful assistant. But there was no way!

His foot hit something hard. He picked it up and laughed a cruel hard laugh. Maybe there was a way! He turned the item thrice in hand thinking one name, Bellatrix Lestrange. He opened his eyes and in front of him was said woman. He put his arm around Bellatrix saying, "Well then Bella, would you like to help me avenge the Dark Lord?"


	2. Meeting the enemy (oh joy!)

Chapter 1:

Albus and Rose were walking through the Hogwarts Express, looking for a place to sit. Or, hopefully find one of their cousins. Sadly, they could not find their cousins, or an empty compartment. So, they found a compartment with one boy sitting in it. Rose, being the friendly person she is, greeted the boy first, "Hello, may we sit here? Everywhere else is full." The boy said that they could.

Albus and Rose sat across from the boy. He had white-blond hair, and seemed strikingly familiar to both of them. Rose decided to break the tension, "My name is Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin, Albus Potter." The boy looked slightly uncomfortable and said, "My name is Scorpius Malfoy. Our fathers were boyhood enemies, pleased to meet you."

Both Albus and Rose looked slightly taken aback. Perhaps they weren't used to meeting the son of their fathers' greatest enemy who tried to kill them? Albus, trying to make peace, said, "Well, just because our fathers' were enemies doesn't mean we have to be enemies as well. Let's just pretend that we haven't heard each others last names at all and try to be friends." Both Rose and Scorpius looked ok with that plan and said, "Sounds good to me." in unison. Both of them blushed in unison as well.

Albus tucked that away for later, that way he could tease Rose later as well. This was going to be a fun year at Hogwarts all right!


	3. A hyper three year old

**Hello 34 people who have read my story! Special shoutout to Love of Blood, my very first reviewer! I am a new account, and I would love it if you would tell people about me! If you like Harry Potter, PJO/HOO, Hunger Games, and Divergent, I am the account for you! Whoops! I forgot to do a disclaimer:**

**Me: C'mon Albus! Do it!**

**Albus: Make Rose do it.**

**Me: Rose!**

**Rose: Make James do it!**

**Me: James!**

**James: Make Scorp-**

**Me: JUST DO IT!**

**James: Alright, alright! Jeez! You're scary for a muggle! Bobsayshello does not own the characters or Harry Potter. He/she (I'm not telling you my gender) just owns OC's and plot. Happy?**

**Me: Very.**

**Enjoy!**

Albus pov.

Don't give a Malfoy sugar. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! It's very good advice that you can use your whole life. Why? Let's go back a few hours and I'll tell you why.

We were on the Hogwarts Express, going to Hogwarts, obviously! After we broke the tension, everything was fine. Scorpius actually seemed like a pretty cool guy. I think Rose might agree with me. MUAHAHAHA. Sorry, got off topic. Anyway, we were talking about a lot of different things: Battle of Hogwarts, Quidditch, our dads', Quidditch, Peeves, and Quidditch were the different topics. See a pattern?

The sweets trolley was coming around. Scorpius didn't have any money, so we brought sweets for him. BIG MISTAKE! Turns out Scorpius plus sugar equals hyper three year old. Apparently his mom and dad don't buy sweets for him. I wonder why? Rose and I looked at each other and sighed. This was going to be a long train ride.


	4. The Sorting

**Hello everyone! Sorry about how short the last chapter was, I will try to make the rest much longer! Please review! I have had 75 views and 1 review! Review or I will have Bellatrix go after you! Disclaimer:**

**Me: *at home surrounded by family members* Someone do the disclaimer!**

**Family: *stares at me strangely***

**Me: Fine, BELLATRIX!**

**Bellatrix: Where are the muggles who will not do what thy desires? *brandishes wand threateningly***

**Me: *points to family***

**Family: *in unison* BOBSAYSHELLO DOES NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, J.K. ROWLING DOES. HE/SHE ONLY OWNS OCs AND PLOT! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Me: *turns off projection device***

**Bellatrix: *disappears***

**Family: You tricked me!**

**Me: MUAHAHAHA**

**ENJOY!**

Rose pov

So, recap. We met Scorpius Malfoy, fed him sugar, and he ran around like a three year old. Crazy, right?

Anyway, the Hogwarts Express has arrived. Me, Albus, Scorpius, and a pale brown-haired girl got in one boat. A giant man, Hagrid I presume, said, "Right here is where you will get the best few of the castle." Boy was he right. The castle was GINORMOUS! With huge turrets and large towers. We got off the boats and went into the castle, all of us slightly nervous for what lied ahead.

We were inside a huge hall, waiting for the Transfiguration teacher to take us to the Great Hall. All of a sudden, at least 20 ghosts swept down, talking about the poltergeist, Peeves. The Transfiguration teacher walked in and led us to the Great Hall. Everyone's eyes were on us. _Oh God_ I thought, _well then Rose, you ready to make a fool of your self?_

McGonagall pov

Sometimes I miss leading the first years to the Great Hall. Seeing their frightened faces, not knowing what lies ahead, I always loved it. However, I do love being Headmistress. I pull myself away from my thoughts in time to hear the Sorting Hat sing its song:

_In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The Founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The Four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor,  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But the discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
And they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you..  
Let the sorting now begin _

**(Yes, this is the OotP song, I'm not creative to come up with one on my own)**

There was whispering around the hall, Hogwarts crumbling? Hogwarts in danger? Their whisperings were cut short by the beginning of the Sorting. **(I will only do the people important to the story)**

"Longbottom, Alice!" the Transfiguration teacher called. Neville Longbottom waved to his daughter who looked like a mix of Luna and Neville. Alice sat on the stool and put the hat on her head. It only took a moment for the hat to call, "RAVENCLAW!" said table stood up and clapped.

"Longbottom, Frank!" the Transfiguration teacher called again. Neville waved to his son. I looked at him curiously, he mouthed, _Twins._ I nodded in understanding. I looked back in time to see the hat shout, "GRYFFINDOR!" once again; said table stood up and clapped.

***blah blah other people being sorted* **"Malfoy, Scorpius!" a boy who looked strikingly like Draco walked up to the stool. The Hat looked thoughtful for a moment before it called, "GRYFFINDOR!" A Malfoy in Gryffindor? This was new; nonetheless, the table stood up and clapped.

"Potter, Albus!" a boy who looked like Harry without the scar walked up to the stool. The hat immediately called "GRYFFINDOR!" The same thing happened to Rose Weasley, the Sorting was over. I stood up, made my speech and willed food to appear on the table. Everyone chowed down. After dessert was eaten, the Prefects led the students to the commons.

**Sorry about the lame ending! I'll do better next time!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Bobsayshello**


	5. Tour of the castle

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating,** **I've been really busy with, school. What I have been noticing is that people don't review. PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU!**

**Disclaimer:**

**If I was J.K. Rowling, would I really be writing a fanfic when I could just publish another book?**

**ENJOY!**

Albus pov.

I have never had so much fun in my life! We ate, we talked, we laughed, and it was amazing! Even more so that I didn't have James to tease me. Well, he was there; he was just to wrapped up in his friends that he didn't notice me. I met a boy named Frank Longbottom. He said he is the son of Professor Longbottom and a woman named Luna Longbottom.He has a twin named Alice who was just sorted into Ravenclaw. I especially liked him because he didn't gawk at me because I'm Harry Potter's son. I mean, it gets kinda boring.

We walked to the dormitories. The Prefect turned to face us and said, "This is the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. The password is _Dumbledore_ in honor of an old headmaster of Hogwarts." He turned around to a portrait of a fairly large woman and said the password. The painting swung open and we all climbed up. He led us into the commons, he explained to us that this where the people of our house would meet with their friends and do homework. I'm going to have to see James every day? Oh, brother.

The Prefect led us to four different staircases. Two led up and two led down. The Prefect said, "These staircases lead to the dormitories. Boys, up and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that all of your belongings have already been brought up."

I discovered that I share a dormitory with Frank, Scorpius, and a boy who introduced himself as Conor Finnegan. We laughed and joked and overall had a great time. After realizing we had classes the next day we decided to go to bed. We got ready for bed and jumped under the covers. It was really great day! If all of the days were like this, I was really going to like Hogwarts! I started to drift into a deep sleep. And that's when the nightmare started.


	6. The dream

**Hello! I have gotten a total of two reviews since the last chapter! Shocking! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yes! I'm J.K. Rowling, the millionaire writer who lives in England! *sarcasm***

**Warning: This is darker than my other chapters.**

_I was in a strange place. It was almost as though the trees had grown to form a castle throne room. It was dark black ebony, the wind was whistling. It was almost as if it was speaking me: _Turn away, death approaches! _I turned to the center of the throne room; it looked as though an important event was taking place. A woman and a man were chanting around an alter with a stone on it._

"Revertere, revertere!" _they chanted, _"Nos magister obsecro. Ut animi partes vocare. Scyphus. Quod vas esset. Et serpentium. Commentarius. Et bona eorum diriperent. In diadema. Is se in pueris."_ The whole room began to glow so bright I had to look away. When I was able to look back, there was something on the alter. It was pale and had two slits for nostrils. Its scariest feature was its two glowing red eyes._

"_Greyback, my dearest Bellatrix, I can not thank you enough. Tell me, how long have I been away?" the thing spoke with a cruel tone, like a snake would if it could speak. The man, who I assumed to be Greyback said, "Nineteen years my lord." The thing looked ready to explode, but the woman, Bellatrix, spoke up, "We would have raised you sooner my lord. Fenrir only recently found the Resurrection Stone, so he could only just raise me. And we needed two people to bring you back. We apologize my lord." The thing looked conflicted. "Fine, let us discuss our plans—" the thing stopped mid-sentence. "What is it my lord?" The thing smiled a cold grin and looked directly at me._

"_Well then little boy. Why don't you tell your father: I have returned. _Avada Kedavra!_" My vision went black, and the only thing I heard was the thing laughing. Only then did I realize what it was, I really did have to tell my dad. Lord Voldemort has returned. _


	7. We both have bad dreams

Scorpius pov.

Albus was tossing and turning all night. He was mumbling strange things in his sleep. "Death." toss. "Cup." turn.  
"Locket." toss. "Boy." turn. Do you see where I'm going with this?

Things started to get really bad when Albus started twitching. He mumbled something. Looking back on it, I really believe that I must have not been paying attention. "Must. Tell. Dad." he said. He eyes opened up, but the scary thing was, I could only see the whites of his eyes. "The Flight of Death has returned." he rasped. It didn't sound like him. It sounded like something I had only seen in my nightmares. A thing with slits for nostrils and glowing red eyes.

I decided then that I needed to intervene. I ran over to his bed. "Albus, wake up!" I screamed, "You're freaking me out!" He woke up, slightly startled, but also slightly relaxed. Then, it's almost as though his dream kicked in, did he begin to look panicked. He turned to me and said, "I need to write a letter to my dad, he'll know what to do." "Albus," I began, "It's 5:30 in the morning, breakfast doesn't start for another hour and a half. I'm sure what you need can be held off until then. Until then, tell me about your dream."

(::) LINEBREAK (::)

Well, Albus wasn't kidding, his dream was pretty scary. He described the room immense detail. I shivered when he mentioned the thing. I was about to reply, when I was consumed in darkness. Not a blackout, not now!

_I was in a room, it looked kind of like the room Albus had described. I remember this, it's from a dream I had when I was seven! Scratch that, not a dream, a nightmare. I looked to the center of the room, I was slightly creeped out. "Ah, the young Malfoy." I heard a voice say. It was swooping around. Never staying in one spot, the voice coming from different points in the room._

"You see," the voice said, "both your father and your grandfather betrayed me, will you do that little one?" Smaller me picked up a near by stone and threw it at where the voice was coming from. "Go away!" I yelled. The voice finally revealed itself, and I wish it hadn't. It was the most hideous thing I had ever seen. (AN: Just think of the piece of his soul in the 'cleaner King's Cross Station')

"You tread on dangerous ground, young Malfoy, do not try to play this game, for you will lose." The thing disappeared and the blackout ended.

The only thing I remember before blacking out is me slumping forward and Frank running for help. Great, first day of school and my friends already think I'm a freak.


End file.
